Where In The World Is Blair Warner?
by rileydylan25
Summary: ten years into the future. Jo and Tootie work for the CIA and have been assigned a kidnapping case. Guess who's the victim? :)
1. Chapter 1

Where In the World Is Blair Warner?  
  
CHAPTER ONE: WAKE UP AND SMELL THE COFFEE  
  
Jo Polnieczek woke up on a sunny Saturday morning to the smell of ...coffee? Jo rose from her queen size bed, leaving the comforter hanging over the side. Jo slowly walked through her small apartment to her kitchen. When she got there she was greeted by her boyfriend Taylor Walker.  
  
"Taylor, what are you doing here?" Jo asked as leaned against the kitchen counter. Taylor had two cups of coffee in his hands. He put one cup down in front of Jo and kissed her.  
  
"Can't your boyfriend stop off and make you a cup of coffee? Are you free today?" Taylor asked as he walked over to the small table near the corner of the kitchen.  
  
"Sorry, Taylor. But I have to work today. I have to get going by nine." Jo said taking a sip of her steaming hot coffee.  
  
"Honey, it's nine forty five." Taylor said as he sat down at the table. Jo's eyes darted to the kitchen clock. After Jo realized what her boyfriend had just said, Jo ran to the bathroom to get ready.  
  
"I'm gonna be late!" Jo got ready in under five minutes and ran for the door.  
  
"Jo, I never knew that being a radio DJ was this stressful." Jo opened the front door.  
  
"You have no idea. Lock up for me will ya?" Jo ran outside and to her black Honda, parked in the apartment's parking lot. She jumped in and started her up. The car whined for a moment and then started. Jo made her way out of the parking lot.  
  
***  
  
"You're late, Polnieczek. I don't like it when you're late." A slightly bald man in a dark blue suit said after Jo made her way into a large tan building.  
  
"Sorry Max, I overslept. I mean, cut me some slack, it is Saturday." Jo said as she followed Max down a hall.  
  
"Jo, if you're a secret agent working for CIA, you can't be late! I won't tell the boss this time, but don't let it happen again. Dorothy is waiting in the boss's office, he wants you there too." Max said as he left Jo and walked into his office.  
  
Jo heaved a sigh, and ran to a large blue office. When she arrived, she saw Tootie sitting in one of the small green chairs in front of the desk.  
  
"Where were you? You remember the last time you were late? The boss almost fired you!" Tootie said, getting up as Jo walked into the room.  
  
"Sorry, Tootie. What does the boss want?" Jo asked.  
  
"I'll tell you what I want..." Came a loud voice from above the desk. Jo looked up and saw a TV screen implanted in the wall. She saw the boss on the screen.  
  
"Sir!" Tootie said quickly. The boss motioned with his hand for the two to sit down; Jo and Tootie did.  
  
"The reason I wanted you both here, is because we got another kidnapping case. A Ms. Blair Warner has been kidnapped and taken to Australia.  
  
The kidnapper is asking for a lot of ransom money. The kidnapper also asked that the money come from a Tootie Ramsey and a Jo Polnieczek. Of course I would want to ask you what the heck this guy means." The man said through the screen.  
  
"Blair Warner, we used to be best friends, actually we all used to live in the same house together. But then Tootie and I left when we were asked to come and work with you." Jo said as she crossed her right leg over her left.  
  
"When was the last time either of you spoke to her?"  
  
"I spoke to her about two weeks ago." Jo answered.  
  
"Yeah, and I talked to her about a week and a half ago." Tootie answered. The boss nodded slowly and then kept going.  
  
"Well, I want you two to go back to Blair's house, see if you can find anything. She is now living with a Natalie Green, Snake Robinson, Beverly Anne Stickle, and Andy Moffet. I want you to go and talk to these people, ASAP."  
  
The girls nodded and headed for the door.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Familiar Faces  
  
Jo and Tootie drove to Peekskill the next morning.  
  
"So, do you think they'll be happy to see us?" Tootie asked next to Jo in the front seat. Jo shrugged while looking at the rode.  
  
"Yeah, but we haven't seen any of them in so long." Jo answered. The two arrived at their old house and walked up to the front door. Jo rang the door bell and waited for someone to answer. Finally a young man in his early twenties answered the door.  
  
"Andy? Is that really you? I haven't seen you since you were sixteen!" Tootie said as she hugged him.  
  
"Yeah, you must have heard about Blair. We were really worried about getting notice to you, we don't have any of your phone numbers or addresses. Wait, let me go tell Beverly Anne, Natalie, and Snake that you're here." Tootie and Jo sat on the couch while Andy ran upstairs.  
  
"This old house hasn't changed a bit!" Jo said as she looked around the living room.  
  
"Jo, Tootie!" The two women turned around and saw Beverly Anne at the top of the stairs. Beverly Anne ran down stairs and gave both of them a hug.  
  
"Hi Beverly Anne. We came down to see how you guys are doing about the Blair thing. Actually, we've come to ask you some questions." Tootie said.  
  
Beverly Anne gave Jo and Tootie a confused look. Suddenly Natalie and Snake ran down the stair. Jo and Tootie ran over to Natalie and hugged her.  
  
"Where have you two been for the last six years? We've missed you like heck!" Natalie said still hugging both of them.  
  
"Job, you know how it is. You moved back here and more importantly you married Snake?" Jo asked as she pulled back from Natalie's grip.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Blair still does live here too. Well, if she isn't dead, she still does live here." Natalie good mood dropped. Jo put a had on her shoulder.  
  
"That's what we've come to Peekskill for. We want to ask you some questions." Tootie said.  
  
Jo bit her upper lip. She knew that it was a big risk to blow their cover to their friends, but they had to get some info.  
  
"What are you, cops or something?" Beverly Anne asked. Jo took a deep breath.  
  
"We're, um, private investigators. We're trying to get info on the kidnapping of Blair Warner. Can you help us?" Jo asked. Everyone looked a little shocked.  
  
"Ok, ask away." Andy said as she sat on the big chair. Natalie gave Andy a questioning look.  
  
"Before questions, I would like you two to tell us why we haven't heard this news before. Were you too busy to tell your best friends what your job is?" Natalie asked angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry Natalie, but we're private investigators, we're supposed to keep it private." Tootie answered. Natalie rolled her eyes and then she and Snake sat down on the couch.  
  
"Ok, first question. When was the last time any of you saw Blair?" Jo asked sitting at the table.  
  
"Well, she was kidnapped when she was shopping at Tiffany's a week ago, and I saw her right before she left." Beverly Anne answered as she sat next to Andy on the big chair.  
  
"Ok, so can you tell us anything else?" Jo asked.  
  
Natalie nodded, got up and walked to the desk. She pulled out an envelope and handed it to Tootie. Tootie opened it up, and it was a letter. It read.  
  
Friends of Blair Warner,  
  
As you know, I have taken Blair. I'm asking for one hundred thousand dollars, or else your friend will be killed. I'll give you a clue to where I'm keeping her:  
  
It's where the kangaroos jump, and the Aussies live.  
  
If you can figure this out, you may have a chance of finding her. I'll also give you this. Dyneys Straualia.  
  
Tootie nodded and gave the letter to Jo. Jo read it and looked up from the letter.  
  
"Your regular riddler. It has to be Sydney, Australia. I think Tootie and I should check it out." Jo said as she stood up.  
  
"But how are we supposed to know where in Sydney, Australia?" Andy asked. Jo and Tootie gave each other a little smirk.  
  
'We have connections." Tootie said as she walked toward the door. Natalie stopped her.  
  
"That's it? You came just to get information out of us? If you're going to Australia, we're going too." Natalie said.  
  
"Sorry guys, but this could get dangerous. We need you not to get involved." Jo said as she opened the door.  
  
"No, remember the good old days when we were a team? Please, Blair's our friend. Even former friends like yourself should know that we're not going to give up until we get to go with you." Natalie said with a small frown on her face. Jo looked at Tootie, Tootie nodded.  
  
"Ok. Get tickets for the first flight to Australia and meet us at the airport tomorrow." Jo said as she left the house.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Back To the Outback  
  
Tootie walked down the isle of the small airplane carrying her backpack. She found her seat next to Jo and sat down.  
  
"Where are the others? We told them to be here!" Jo asked as she flipped through a magazine. Before Tootie could reply, Jo's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello? Taylor, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was going on a business trip. Yes, a radio DJ does take business trips! I don't know when I'll be back, but I'll miss you! Ok, don't call me any more today cause my plane is supposed to take off in a few minutes. Love you, bye." Jo hung up, and turned off her phone. As she was putting it in her purse, she noticed that Beverly Anne, Andy, and Natalie were walking toward them.  
  
"You made it, good. We were worried that you didn't make the same flight." Tootie said as Natalie sat next to her, the others sat across the isle.  
  
"So, what are we going to do when we get there?" Beverly Anne asked as she put her purse under the seat in front of her.  
  
"Um, I'm not sure. But I made arrangements at a hotel, we'll take it from there." Jo answered as she leaned back into her seat.  
  
"Natalie, where's Snake? I can't believe you didn't tell us that you got married." Tootie asked as she leaned back into her seat  
  
"Oh, I guess I was a little busy. But I haven't heard from you guys in a long time either so I guess we're even." Natalie said with a little anger in her voice. Tootie shrugged and closed her eyes for a nap. For the rest of the plane trip, everyone was silent.  
  
The plane finally landed the next day, early in the morning. The five stepped off of the plane, a little frustrated at each other. After they stepped outside, Jo reached into her purse and took out her map.  
  
"Our hotel is about thirty minutes away. I'll get us a ride." Jo said as she started for a pay phone. Suddenly, as soon as she got to one of the payphones, it rang. After about two rings of hesitation, Jo answered it.  
  
"Jo, it's Max. I got you a ride to your hotel. A cab should be coming to get you soon. A man by the name of Bryan Williams should be sitting in the cab when it gets here. He will get out and slip a note in your coat pocket. Gotta go, I'll call you with more instructions about the case." Jo hung up and walked over to the others.  
  
"A cab's coming. I'm thinking we'll get settled in tonight, then Tootie and I should start on the case tomorrow." Jo said as she walked up to them.  
  
Then suddenly a yellow cab stopped right in front of them. Jo held her breath, wondering what the note would say.  
  
Even though she had been doing this stuff for the past ten years, she still got nervous whenever she was assigned something.  
  
Just as planned, a man in a black suite and small black sunglasses opened the door of the cab holding two small bags. He stepped out and pretended to look around and accidentally bump into Jo putting a folded piece of paper in her pocket.  
  
"Sorry, gorgeous, my bad." Bryan said as he took off his sunglasses. He gave Jo a wink and then walked away. Jo shook her head and got into the cab, the others squeezed in behind her.  
  
"So, Tootie. What happened between you and Jeff?" Andy asked after the cab started toward the hotel. Tootie suddenly got a very hurt look on her face.  
  
"Um, he died two years ago. He witnessed a robbery, and got shot." Tootie lied. What really happened is that she accidentally told Jeff about her being a secret agent. A man by the name of Todd Cleghorn killed him the next day. He was a double agent, the CIA found out. They tried to kill him but he disappeared.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tootie, I had no idea. I wish we could of heard about this sooner. I'm a little afraid to ask what happened to Rick?" Natalie said folding her arms over her stomach.  
  
"We're divorced. About three years after we were married, we were fighting like cats and dogs so Rick ended it." Jo said, acting like it was no big deal. But it was a big deal to her. I mean even though they were fighting, Jo loved Rick a lot.  
  
The rest of the trip was silent, nobody wanted to make the mistake of asking another hurtful question. When they arrived at the hotel, there were only three rooms left. Tootie and Jo shared a room, Natalie and Beverly Anne, and Andy got his own room. When Jo and Tootie got into their rooms, Jo immediately locked the door and pulled the piece of paper out of her coat pocket. It read.  
  
Agent 118, (Jo)  
  
The boss has sent me, Agent 524 (Bryan Williams), to help you and Agent 525 (Tootie) on the Blair Warner mission. I will meet you in the lobby of the first floor of your hotel by the front desk at 8:00 A.M tomorrow.  
  
Agent 524  
  
Jo crumpled up the note and made a two-pointer by throwing it in the trash. She sat on the edge of one of the beds in the room.  
  
"Tootie, the boss sent us another agent to help us with the mission. What does he think we are, stupid? We can handle this mission just fine by ourselves." Jo said she crossed one leg over the other. Tootie turned her head towards Jo.  
  
"Oh, well. Let's just hope he's not a control freak. We better get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Around the World The next day Jo and Tootie woke up at seven in the morning. They got ready to go meet Bryan, both a little nervous. They had never worked with anyone else but with each other.  
  
When they were finally ready, they walked quickly down the stairs to the lobby, hoping not to be seen by the others.  
  
Just as Bryan had said, he was waiting for them at the front desk. Jo walked over to him first, hands in her pant pockets.  
  
"So we meet again." Bryan said with a sly smile on his disgustingly gorgeous face. Jo tried to hide her girlish blush and tried to put on her "strictly business" face.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I don't see why the boss asked you to come help us. We have everything under control." Jo said leaning against the desk. Bryan leaned next to her, close.  
  
"That's not what he told me. I suggest we get breakfast and map out a plan. Where's Agent 525?" Bryan asked as he stood up straight, reached into his suit pocket, pulled out his small black sunglasses, and put them in front of his handsome brown eyes.  
  
Jo motioned with a nod over to the stair case where Tootie pretended to look for something in her purse. Bryan Smirked and walked on over to where Tootie was standing.  
  
"Looking for something? Hello, Tootie. I'm Bryan." Bryan said as he extended his hand towards her.  
  
"Only my friends call me Tootie. You can call me Dorothy. " Tootie said in a slightly annoyed voice. Bryan nodded and started for the hotels restaurant.  
  
***  
  
"So, do you have any idea on what we are supposed to do?" Tootie asked. They were all sitting at a small booth in the hotels restaurant. Bryan shrugged.  
  
"I have no clue. Maybe we should just look around the most popular places around Australia." Bryan said as he took a sip of his coffee.  
  
"That's a pretty stupid idea. Why would a kidnapper hang around a place that may be swarming with the police?" Jo asked as she looked over one of the menus.  
  
"Trust me, I know what I'm talking about. This freak is sending us on a wild goose chase. He's the type that likes to make you work a little before giving the ransom money. He's going to give us the next clue on where to find Ms. Warner some where. If I was a psychopath, I'd give the clue where no one else would even think of looking for me." Bryan answered. Jo folded her arms over her stomach and leaned into the table. ' You've got all the answers don't you?" Jo asked as she sort of gave Bryan a dirty look.  
  
"Pretty much. Hey, I've been in this business longer than you two have." Bryan said with a smirk.  
  
Jo rolled her eyes and took a bite of her scrambled eggs. This is going to be a long mission! Jo thought to herself as she ate her eggs.  
  
*** "So are we just going to wander around this shopping center all day?" Tootie asked as she, Jo, and Bryan walked through a small clothes shop.  
  
"Maybe not all day, but for a while yeah. Who knows, we just may find our man." Bryan answered as he observed a T shirt. Suddenly the shop phone rang and one of the workers picked it up.  
  
"Is there a Jo Polniaczek or a Dorothy Ramsey in here?" The worker asked with a heavy Australian accent. Jo and Tootie walked up to the worker, and Tootie picked up the phone.  
  
"Who is this?" A voice that sounded like it came out of a voice changer said.  
  
"Um, this is Dorothy Ramsey. Who's this?" Tootie asked in a nervous voice.  
  
"Here's is your second clue on where to find your friend. Blair Warner can smell the faint aroma of French bread and can see the Eiffel Tower. If you can't figure this one out, you're as stupid as I thought you were." Tootie heard a click on the other line and hung up the phone.  
  
"They have her in Paris! Great, we're going to have to spend another day on a airplane!" Tootie said as she handed the worker the phone.  
  
"If Blair's in Paris, then we're in Paris. Lets go tell the others."  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: I have no idea what to call this chapter!  
  
Jo and Tootie decided, for Blair's sake, that it would be better if they went to Paris without the others knowing about it. So they met Bryan at the airport the next morning.  
  
"Ok, girls. Our plane takes off in thirty minutes. It will arrive early tomorrow morning. I'll take it from there." Bryan said when the three got to the airport.  
  
"Back up, you will not take it from there, we will. I think we should split up. Dorothy and I, and you can try it on your own. You know, whoever kidnapped Blair wants us to pay the ransom money, so naturally he will be giving us the clues." Jo said in a angry voice.  
  
"Sure but I'm going to find her first." Bryan said crossing his arms.  
  
"We'll see about that. Come on Tootie." Jo and Tootie made their way through the airport, Bryan close behind them. They found their plane and waited by the terminal.  
  
"I had a hunch you guys would be here!' Someone said behind Jo and Tootie. They turned around and to their surprise there stood Natalie, Beverly Anne, and Andy.  
  
"How did you find us?" Tootie asked. Natalie shrugged.  
  
"We have our ways. Thought you would go to Paris with out us, huh? Didn't think we would catch ya', huh?" Andy asked circling the two women.  
  
"Cut it out Andy. We're sorry, but we don't think it's a smart idea for you to come with us. It could get dangerous." Tootie explained. Just then Jo's cell phone rang. Jo picked it up.  
  
'Hello? Taylor, sorry I haven't called you in a while. My trips going to take longer than I expected, so I probably won't get back to New York in a while. Ok, love you. Bye.' Jo hung up her cell phone and turned to the others.  
  
'You have a boyfriend don't you?" Natalie asked. Jo rolled her eyes and nodded with a smile.  
  
"Another thing you haven't told us. Any way, you two have to promise not to leave with out telling us about it." Andy said.  
  
"Deal, it's time for our plane to leave, come on." Tootie motioned for the gang to walk through the terminal. Jo looked around the gate she was standing at for any sight of Bryan. She saw him a couple people away in line to get on the plane. He winked at her, letting her know that he was following them.  
  
TO BE CONTIUED 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
  
The five got on the plane and sat down near the front. Tootie, Beverly Anne, and Andy on one side, and Jo and Natalie on the other row of seats next to it. "Remember when we were kids and went to Paris for school?" Natalie asked Jo. Jo smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we ran away from that awful head mistress. I tried to get to La' Mount but never did. Didn't you and Tootie meet an author or something?" Jo asked. Natalie nodded. "G. K. Tootie and I helped him with his article, we were hoping he would write another book. And he did, he's written five.' Natalie answered as she leaned back into her seat. Suddenly a slightly bald man in a ugly brown coat bumped into Jo sitting in the isle seat. "Very, sorry.' The man said with a very heavy French accent as he stood up. Jo noticed that the man had a very interesting scar on his forehead. I sort of looked like a ring dent it. The man walked to the back of the plane and sat down near the one of the "exit" doors. Jo looked down in her lap and found a folded note. Jo quickly opened it. It read... Polniaczek and Ramsey, When you get to Paris, meet me at La' Roger cafe to discus the ransom money. Come alone, and I'll be watching. Don't bring any weapons. P.S. I wasn't a good idea for you to bring your little friends along.  
  
Jo slowly got up and started to walk down the isle of the plane to try and find Bryan. She found Bryan in the seat behind her. She sat down in the seat next to him and casually put to the letter in his lap. He opened it, and read it. Then he leaned over. "Are you going to go?' Bryan whispered. Jo leaned over. "Why are you asking? Of coarse I'm going. I can't just leave Blair in Paris, if that's where she is." Jo whispered back. Bryan was about to whisper something else but then Tootie came and sat next to Jo on the isle seat. "Jo you're being way too obvious. Get up and go to the restroom so everyone will think that's where you were the whole time.' Tootie whispered. "What? Oh, never mind. I'm going back to my seat now. Watch the bald man with the scare in the back of the plane." Jo and Tootie casually got up and sat back in their seats.  
  
When they had landed the plane, they took a taxi to a cheap hotel near La' Roger cafe. "I'm really tired so I'm just going straight to my room.' Jo said as she left the rest of the gang in the tiny hotel restaurant. When she had gotten to her room, she heard a noise that was coming from the inside. Jo slowly took out her tiny black gun out from the inside of her coat pocket. She opened the quickly, and found it was only Bryan. "Bryan, how did you get in here?" Jo asked as she put her gun back into her coat pocket and shut the door. He grinned and as he pulled a key out of his pocket and dangled it in her face. "Why do you even have a key to my room?' Jo asked as she gave him a look. He shrugged and then walked to the huge window in the wall. He picked up a bar of soap on the dresser and then threw it at the window. It shattered on the floor, then they found out it wasn't a window. There was a small room behind the glass. "Oh, no reason." Bryan answered. Jo stepped into the small room and examined a video camera that was set up in front. "Ok, Bryan. I have to admit. I would of never found this one out. I can't believe the scar psychopath was spying on us!" Jo said as she dissembled the camera. "I can't tear this one wire!" Jo said as she tried to tear it. Bryan reached over her shoulders to try and help her. He froze just as he realized what position he was in. "Um, here let me try." He said nervously as he tore the wire. He took his arms off of her, and walked to the other said of the room. Just then, they could hear noises coming from outside in the hall. Jo quickly took a sheet and covered the whole in the wall. In came Tootie, Natalie, Beverly Anne, and Andy. Just as Tootie stepped into the room, she bit her lip nervously. "Jo, who's this?" Natalie asked. Just then Bryan put his arm around Jo. "I'm her boyfriend. I heard she was coming to Paris, so I decided to come and visit her." Jo looked over at him and gave him a nervous smile. "Jo, you never told us that he was coming. It's so nice to meet you. I'm Beverly Anne, this is Natalie, and this is my son Andy. And you are?" Beverly Anne asked as she shook his hand. "I'm, um, uh, Michael. Yeah, Michael Peterson. I've missed my Jo so much. I couldn't live another day with out her." Then Bryan said as he laid one heck of a kiss on Jo. She pulled back. "That's my Michael. Didn't you say you had to go somewhere, honey?" Jo asked as she pushed him near the door. "Yeah, well I'll see you later. Nice meeting all of you!" Jo pushed him out the door. "So, he's pretty cute." Natalie said as she sat on the bed. Jo nodded. "Like I said before, I'm tired. So will you guys leave please?" Jo asked as she opened the door. Everyone started to leave. Jo grabbed Tootie's arm before she left. "This is just great. I got the control freak for a boyfriend. Now he's going to be following us around like Peppy Le'Pu." Jo said. Tootie put her hand on Jo's shoulder. "We'll make it. Hang in there." Jo nodded and shut the door after Tootie left.  
  
TO BE CONITNUED 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven  
  
Jo woke up to sunlight in her face. She rolled over and noticed something sitting in a chair in front of her. She squinted her eyes open and saw Bryan.  
  
"Oh, hey Bryan." Jo said half asleep. Bryan gave a little wave.  
  
"Good morning sunshine. Time to get up." Bryan replied. Jo gave a little nod, and then she realized the Bryan was actually in her room.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my room at seven thirty in the morning?" Jo asked jumping up from the bed. Bryan walked over to her.  
  
"Can't your boyfriend come and visit you in the morning?" Bryan asked putting his hands on her waist. Jo pushed him away.  
  
"Look, this is only an Alias. I can't believe you told my friends that you are my boyfriend!" Jo nearly yelled in his face. Bryan shrugged.  
  
"So, I thought it was a good cover up. I mean now that they think we're a couple, we can get away more. And I won't have to sneak around any more either." Bryan stated. Jo rolled her eyes.  
  
"But I actually have a boyfriend back home. Let me set the ground rules. No kissing, but you can put your arm around my shoulder once in a while." Jo said as she walked into the bathroom. Bryan stood by the door.  
  
"How about we compromise. Three kisses and my hand around your waist." Bryan tried to negotiate.  
  
"Narrow it down to two kisses, and you've got a deal." Jo said though the door.  
  
"I'll meet you down in the hotel restaurant, Honey." Bryan left the hotel room.  
  
Jo took a quick shower, got dressed and went down stairs to the restaurant. She was met by Bryan at the foot of the stairs. On her way down she saw a very tall man around thirty years old watching her walk down the stairs a at the bottom.  
  
"Did that creep that dropped the letter in your lap tell you what time he wanted to meet you at La' Roger cafe?" Bryan asked as he put his arm around her. Jo shook her head no as she pushed his arm off of her shoulder.  
  
"No, but I figured that he would be watching me. If I go right now, he'll probably follow. So that's what I'm going to do. Follow me, but don't look obvious." Jo said before walking out the door.  
  
La' Roger cafe was across the busy street from the hotel, so Jo just walked right over. She sat down at one of the tables, and casually looked around to see if anyone followed her. Just then, the tall guy from the hotel sat in the seat in front of her.  
  
"Are you Polniaczek or Ramsey?" The guy asked in a deep voice. Jo gave him a sort of dirty look.  
  
"Polniaczek, what do you want for Warner?" Jo asked. The guy leaned in closer to the table.  
  
"Ten million bucks, in cash." The guy answered grinning wickedly. Jo's jaw dropped.  
  
"How am I going to get that kind of money?" Jo asked. The guy shrugged as he stood up.  
  
"If you don't, Warner is going to pay." The man answered.  
  
"Don't hurt Blair! I'll get the money somehow." Jo said getting up from the table.  
  
"No, I mean if you don't pay the money, she will." The guy said as he left the table. Jo walked back to the hotel, and met Bryan at the door.  
  
"He wants ten million. If only I could get Blair on the phone and ask her for her account number." Jo said to Bryan. Bryan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight  
  
"I can't believe I didn't think of this!" Jo said as she sat on Bryan's bed with him while typing on his laptop.  
  
"Well, we CIA agents have connections. It'll be easy to track down Blair. You see before you came down stairs this morning, I put one of the smallest tracking devices that you could ever get your hands on in his drink." Bryan said as he took over the laptop. Jo turned to him and gave him a look.  
  
"You mean the guy swallowed it?" Jo asked as she watched Bryan at work.  
  
"Not exactly, it sticks on the first thing it touches, which was probably his tooth. So there's no way he could of gotten rid of it. Aw, here we go. She's not that far away. She's in Rue Lahire, that street is not far away. Do you want to go alone, or should we get Tootie?" Bryan asked. Jo smiled and shook her head no.  
  
"Lets not bother her. I mean at least one of us should be looking after our friends. But what I'm wondering, Did you get the phone number?" Jo asked. Bryan took a piece of paper out of the tiny closet, wrote down the number, and handed it to Jo. Jo smiled and walked out of the door.  
  
Jo and Bryan made their way to the exact place where Blair was supposed to be. That place turned out to be a bread shop.  
  
"At least we know Blair isn't going to starve." Jo said right before stepping into the shop. They walked in and only saw the owner of the shop, a bald short Japanese middle aged man.  
  
"Ah, what may I do for you two today?" The man asked as they walked into the shop.  
  
"We are looking for something to serve to our guests. We are getting married on Saturday." Bryan said to the man as he put his arm around Jo.  
  
"Oh, yes. I will get you something very nice. Wait one minute." The man said as he walked into the back room.  
  
"Blair has to be back there." Jo said as she walked behind the counter. She took out her gun and started to make her way into the back room.  
  
"Wait a minute." Bryan said as he examined the floor. Suddenly he reached down and pulled up a door from the secret compartment in the floor.  
  
"How did you do that?" Jo asked as she walked over to Bryan. He shrugged.  
  
"I watch movies." Bryan walked down the narrow stair case in the floor with Jo behind him.  
  
"Get your gun ready." Jo said to Bryan as they reached the bottom. At the bottom, there was a small room. All that was in there was cooking utensils and ingredients for bread.  
  
"Nothing. Wait, let me try that number." Bryan said as he quickly reached for his cell phone.  
  
"Hold it right there, buddy. Give me your guns." The two slowly turned around and found the tall guy from earlier that morning.  
  
"I had a hunch that you'd be here." The guy said as he pointed his gun at the two. Bryan shrugged and the started to give the guy his gun. Then he punched the man in the eye. Jo lunged for the guy's gun and caught it. Bryan and the man started a fist fight. Jo aimed at the man and fired the gun at him. The man fell to the floor. Bryan walked over to Jo with a bloody nose and patted her on the back.  
  
"Way to go, honey." Bryan said as he rubbed his head.  
  
"Spare me. We have to go before that poison dart wears off." Jo turned around and found herself very close to Bryan's chest. Just then, Bryan kissed her. It lasted a few seconds, then the two pulled away. Jo smiled.  
  
"One down, you've got two more." Jo said as she made her way to a door on the other side of the room. Bryan grinned and followed her.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"Bryan, over here." Jo whispered as she and Bryan walked down a dark slim hallway.  
  
"Jo, I really think we should of gone the other way." Bryan whispered back as he followed Jo. They reached the end of the hall way. There was a door at the end. Bryan tried opening it, but it wouldn't budge. Jo tapped Bryan on the shoulder. He turned around, Jo motioned for him to get out of the way. After he did, she kicked the door down.  
  
"Why didn't I think of that?" Bryan asked himself as he followed her into the room. All that was in the room was a chair with some loose ropes wrapped around it. Jo found a note on top of the chair. It read...  
  
Sorry, you didn't make in time to see your friend get shipped off to another country. This time, she's in the United States. So, it will probably be easier for you to find her.  
  
"We better tell Tootie." Jo said as she put the note back down on the chair.  
  
"Sorry, you might not be able to do that." Jo and Bryan turned around and saw at least five men, including the Japanese dude, standing in front of the door way.  
  
"Now give us your guns." One of the men ordered. Jo and Bryan tossed their guns to the man.  
  
"I'll tell you what, if you can get past us, you may go. We will put down our weapons. Oh, and just in case you do, our boss will give you ten days to pay the ransom money." The Japanese guy said. The men put down their guns.  
  
"Ok, you take those two, and I'll take the rest. If one of us doesn't make it, the other one will leave, ok?" Bryan whispered to Jo. Jo nodded.  
  
Two guys started slowly walking towards Jo. Jo started blocking their punches, then threw in some of her own.  
  
"American, are you ready to see a karate master at work?" The Japanese guy asked before he started putting his moves on Bryan. It didn't take long for Jo to get ride of her half. She looked over at Bryan, he wasn't doing that well. Jo started straight for the Japanese guy.  
  
"Jo, get out of here!" Bryan winced after he was just kicked in the stomach. Jo had finished the Japanese dude and was just about to work on one of the two men left.  
  
"No, I can finish these thugs." She exclaimed right before getting punched in the eye. "Get out of here!" Bryan repeated. Jo remembered their agreement, so she made her way out of the bread shop. She ran all the way back to the hotel to get help from Tootie. When she ran into the hotel, she nearly killed Tootie who was waiting by the door.  
  
"Where the hell were you? What happened to your eye?" Tootie asked. Jo started up the stairs, Tootie followed her.  
  
"I'll make a long story short. Bryan and I found the location that they were hiding Blair, a local bread shop. We went there, made some new friends, and found out that Blair is in the United States. Bryan got caught , we have to go help him." Jo said as she dabbed the blood dripping down her cheek.  
  
"We can't just stroll right in there and get him!" Tootie said while following Jo to her room. Jo walked to the small closet and pulled out two guns.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Bryan, are you in here?" Tootie asked quietly as she and Jo walked through the secret compartment. They started to walk to the room where Jo had left Bryan. Tootie was about to walk through the door way but Jo stopped her.  
  
"Wait, the room has to be rigged." Jo took a pencil from out of her coat pocket and threw it through the door way. The pencil immediately set off the alarm. Bars suddenly came down from the top of the door way.  
  
"I told you." Jo said with a shrug. The two girls turned around and then a sign suddenly came down from the ceiling.  
  
"Now we have two good reasons for you to give us the ransom money. If you don't pay soon, we'll give you a third reason." Tootie said reading the sign. Jo bit her lip and started walking back up to the surface. Then she realized, Natalie, Andy, and Beverly Anne could be in danger. Jo started running back to the hotel with Tootie close behind. They got to the hotel, ran up first to Natalie's room and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, the door opened.  
  
"Thank God your still here Natalie." Tootie exclaimed breathing heavily.  
  
"Yeah, I've been here all day. But you, Jo, and her little boyfriend have been gone all day trying to find Blair. I want to help too, we all want to help. So will you two include the rest of us in your plans?" Natalie asked leaning up against the door. Tootie and Jo walked into Natalie's room.  
  
"Our plans have changed. We're going back to the United States. They took her there with my boyfriend. Go tell the others, Tootie and I will start packing." Jo ordered. Natalie nodded and left her room.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten  
  
"I can't believe we're back on a plane. I was looking forward sightseeing Paris." Andy complained while playing a gameboy next to Jo on the plane.  
  
"Quit complaining Andy. This is not for pleasure, two peoples life, including ours, are in danger. Plus, aren't you a little old for gameboy?" Jo asked as she flipped through a magazine. Andy wrinkled his nose at Jo and continued with his game.  
  
This wild goose chase thing is really getting on my nerves. When will they stop leading us around the world? Probably the next place the will send us is to Venus or something. Jo thought to herself as she looked at her watch. They had been on the plane for about five hours now. Still, it would be hours till they reached their destination. Jo found herself slowly drifting into a light sleep when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Jo slowly turned around and saw Max in a very expensive blue suit.  
  
"Miss, can you change a dollar?" Max asked in a thick fake French accent. "Can you change a dollar" was CIA for get your ass over here, I need to talk to you. Jo looked over at Andy, he had fallen asleep. Jo looked across the isle at the rest of her friends, Tootie and Natalie were helping each other with their nails, some things never change, and Beverly Anne was slightly snoring. Jo casually got up and sat down next to Max.  
  
"We heard from Bryan. Why didn't you tell us about the whole bakery thing?" Max asked as he handed her a dollar bill. Jo reached into her coat pocket and pulled out her wallet to get some quarters.  
  
"Sorry, what did Bryan say?" Jo asked as she held three quarters in her hand while trying to fish out the last. Max started slowly taking quarters out of her hand while talking.  
  
"They want more money. Try ten million bucks. We got Blair's account number, so all we need is to find her, and Bryan, I guess." Jo stopped everything that she was doing and gave Max a look.  
  
"What do you mean "And Bryan, I guess"?" Jo asked as she handed him the last quarter. Max breathed heavily.  
  
"I don't think we can come up with enough money to bail Bryan, sorry." Jo gulped. There had to be something she could do. Jo could finally admit it, well at least to her self, she liked Bryan, a lot.  
  
"What about Blair? Maybe I could talk her into...." Jo was interrupted.  
  
"No way, Jo. He's going to have to get himself out of this one. That's all I wanted to tell you. And you better keep us posted. Don't take your time on this case, your friends are in danger. " Jo slowly got up from the seat next to Max and blankly walked to her seat. What was she going to do? She had to find a way to save Bryan. The plane finally landed. Jo quickly walked through the airport, everyone close behind her. She had to get to the parking lot where she had left her car, and drive back to the agency. But something suddenly slowed her down.  
  
"Jo, is that you?" Jo turned around, only to find Taylor, her boyfriend, standing behind her.  
  
"Taylor, what are you doing here?" Jo asked as she eyed her friends coming up behind her. Taylor kissed Jo, and put his arm around her waist.  
  
"I thought you were on a business trip! I was actually taking a little vacation to Florida. So, what are you doing back so early. You said it might be months until you got back." Jo nervously turned away from Taylor.  
  
"Um, yeah about that. I have to get down to the station right now to, uh, deliver something. I'll call you later." Jo started to walk away, but Taylor pulled her back.  
  
"Ok, I run into my girlfriend at the airport, and all I get is "I have to get to the station"? I think I deserve a little more than that." Taylor stated. Jo was hoping to get away from Taylor before Natalie, Beverly Anne, and Andy saw her with him but it was too late. They were right behind her, and heard the whole conversation. Well, if you call what they were having a conversation.  
  
"Jo, I thought Michael Peterson was your boyfriend? Who's this?" Beverly Anne asked. Jo froze.  
  
"Wait, is this one of those Senior moments? Damn, I hate it when this happens." Natalie said.  
  
"Jo, what are they talking about. Who are they?" Taylor asked.  
  
"Um, well. I think they've got their names messed up. I mean, you know how it is. One name gets stuck in your brain, then you start messing people up. Then you get everyone fighting cause you gave them the wrong name." Tootie answered for Jo. Jo gave Tootie a look, and quickly looked at her watch.  
  
"Oh, look at the time. I'll call you later, Taylor. Sorry, but I really have to go." Before he could say anything else, Jo darted out of the airport, and ran to the parking garage with everyone else following behind her. When they got to Jo's small Honda, Jo leaned up against the car door.  
  
"What have you gotten yourself into?" Tootie asked standing next to Jo. Jo gave her a annoyed look.  
  
"I'm not the one who said that Bryan was my boyfriend, he did!" Jo exclaimed. Natalie walked up to the two.  
  
"Ok, what's going on?" Natalie asked with Beverly Anne and Andy right behind her.  
  
"Ok, I can't tell you this in the open. Um, get into the car." Jo ordered. The five got into the car.  
  
"Ok, we really aren't private investigators. We're CIA agents. The guy who I told you was my boyfriend is really another CIA agent. We had to tell you that cause otherwise, we couldn't investigate together. My boss stuck us with him. So does that answer your question?" Jo asked. Natalie, Beverly Anne, and Andy's jaws had dropped.  
  
"But you can't breath a word of this to anyone. We just had to tell you because you guys are our best friends, and I don't think it's right even to keep that from you. Now let's go find our other best friend." Tootie said. Natalie hugged Tootie as Jo started the engine.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Jo pulled up in the agencies parking lot.  
  
"You guy's wait here. I'll go inside and see what's going on." Jo got out of the car and ran into the building. She nearly ran over one of her fellow CIA agents in the hall way, which slowed her down, but she ran to the "Bosses" office. After bickering with his secretary, she briskly walked into the office.  
  
"Yo' boss. What the heck is going on with the Warner case." Suddenly the screen came on above the desk and the boss came on the screen.  
  
"Hello Ms. Polniazcek, and how are you doing this morning." The boss asked sarcastically.  
  
"Cut the crap, I want to know what's going on?" Jo sat down in the chair that was in front of the desk.  
  
"Ok, we tapped into Ms. Warner account and got the money they asked for. But now they said that if we don't send the ransom money for Bryan too, we can forget about Blair. Now I have a lead on where they are located. Here..." He pointed at the desk where a piece of paper with directions on it was located. Jo picked it up and started for the door.  
  
"And Jo, don't do anything stupid." Jo gave a sarcastic grin and left the office.  
  
"I don't get it. These directions send us straight for the New York mall. If they do have Blair and Bryan in there, we won't be finding them anytime soon. They could be located a million different places in there." Tootie said as they pulled into the mall's parking lot. The five got out and walked into the mall.  
  
"Ok, think. This is Blair's favorite place in the world, so we should look in the places that seem most obvious to where Blair would be. Ok, how about we split up. Beverly Anne and Andy will go that way, and Natalie, Tootie, and I will go this way." The five split up. Jo and the girls started for the clothes department, and Beverly Anne and Andy headed for the makeup.  
  
"Look, there's a door over there. Let's go check it out." Jo pointed at a door near the fitting rooms. Jo ran up to it, looked around to make sure no one was looking, and kicked the door down. The soon found out the it was only the janitor's closet.  
  
"Wait, what do you think about the fitting rooms?" Natalie suggested. Jo grinned and the three walked to the fitting rooms.  
  
"Is anyone in there?" Jo knocked on the first door. The door opened and a "not so happy" woman stepped out and left the fitting rooms. They tried the next door, nothing. Finally they checked the last room. When they got inside, they saw a small door implanted in the wall. Jo looked nervously at her friends. She reached for the door, and slowly opened it.  
  
"You???"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
"Yeah, we're the ones behind the kidnapping." Jo, Tootie, and Natalie's jaw dropped.  
  
"But, aren't you those people from "The Brady Bunch"?" Natalie asked. There sat all of the members of the Brady Bunch.  
  
"For your information, my name is Marsha, that's Greg, Peter, Cindy, Jan, and Bobby. We're tired of being called "Those people from the Brady Bunch"! By the way, our parents are on their second honey moon." Marsha said, walking up to the three.  
  
"But why would the Brady Bunch cast members kidnap Blair and capture Bryan?" Jo asked confused. Greg walked up to them.  
  
"Why else? Our show was cancelled because it was corny, and your stayed on the air for nine years! We're tired of being the happy sweet people. By the way, do you have a boyfriend?" Greg asked Jo.  
  
"Actually, I have two! So, you kidnapped Blair just to show you're not happy and bubbly all the time?" Jo asked.  
  
"Well, yeah." Cindy answered.  
  
"But why would you need the money?" Natalie asked.  
  
"Well, someone has to pay for the second honey moon." Jan answered. Jo shrugged, and walked up to the group.  
  
"Okay. Well, you have the right to remain silent..." After Jo handcuffed them all, she called the "Boss" and got a squad car over to the mall.  
  
"Now to find Blair and Bryan." Natalie said. Jo and the others circled the corner and found Blair and Bryan tied up to some chairs.  
  
"Blair!!!" Jo ran up to Blair and untied her.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Jo and Tootie!" Blair hugged Jo and Tootie, then she hugged the others.  
  
"I'm so glad we found you! Are you hurt?" Tootie asked. Blair shook her head.  
  
"No, but I'm a little freaked out by the Brady Bunch people. I knew I never liked that show." Then suddenly they heard a grunt from the other side of the room. They had forgotten about Bryan. Jo slowly walked up to Bryan, smiled, and untied him.  
  
"Jo, am so I happy to see you." Bryan said as he got up from the chair. Jo smiled.  
  
"Well, I couldn't just leave my boyfriend with the Brady psychos." Jo walked up to Bryan, put her arms around his neck, and kissed him gently. When she pulled back, Bryan looked surprised.  
  
"Wow, I'm really glad to see you." Jo and Bryan kissed again. Natalie, Tootie, and Blair walked up to the two and tapped them on their shoulders.  
  
"We would hate to break up this little love fest, but do you think you could save that till later?" Blair asked. Jo smiled and the four girls went into a group hug.  
  
Later that day, the gang and Bryan went back to the house and ate a hearty dinner.  
  
"I am so glad to be back home." Blair commented at the dinner table.  
  
"You could say that again." Andy said as he retrieved the bowl of potatoes from the middle of the table.  
  
"Ok, I am so glad to be back home. Plus, it feels great being back with the WHOLE gang again." Blair said with a smile. After dinner, Jo and Bryan headed for the door.  
  
"So, now that our cover's blown. What's going to happen between us?" Bryan asked. Jo shrugged.  
  
"I'll have to let my other, old, boyfriend down easy. Then, who knows what could happen." Jo smiled, then left the house with Bryan behind her.  
  
The End  
  
Note: Hey, thanks for reading my story. Please review. If I get a lot, I may make a sequel! 


End file.
